


We said : "Let's meet each other in ten years".

by HanakoLexie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakoLexie/pseuds/HanakoLexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met each other by chance in the subway, ten years after the last time they saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We said : "Let's meet each other in ten years".

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely Giorgia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+Giorgia).



> Title: We said "let's meet each other in ten years" .  
> Pairing: Chenbaek  
> Length: One-Shot , ~6000 words.  
> Rated: NC-17  
> Genre: fluff, humor (I hope)  
> Warning:Smut  
> Description: They met each other by chance in the subway, ten years after the last time they saw each other.  
> A/N: For my dear Giorgia ! Here is your Christmas gift ! I'm sorry I couldn't finish this on time T.T .. I hope you like it ! Love ♥. (Title from a french song. It's La Place des grands Hommes by Patrick Bruel)

Byun Baekhyun never took the subway. He had a car he really liked and he liked to drive it. But this morning, he decided that going to work taking the subway was a good idea - and a good experience, since he never took the subway before -. He didn't know why, but he took it nonetheless. The subway lines were a real mystery to him. He was struggling to find which one he had to take, checking two times if he was right only to find that no, he wasn't right, this wasn't the good line. He checked for about ten minutes before finding which one was the good one - thanks to the grumpy grandmother he asked help to - .

Finding which line was the right one was something, but finding where was his line was another one. He never had a good sense of orientation. He took the left corridor when he was supposed to take the right one and took the right corridor when he was supposed to go straight forward. He lost another fifteen precious minutes before going the right place - thanks to the busy man he asked help to - .

He decided that he would never take the subway again. Never.

Finaly at the good place, he discovered that waiting for the subway was something he didn't like about it either. He'd rather be struck in traffic than waiting for something to come - as odd as it seems - . He looked around him a little and added something to the list of the reasons-why-I-should-never-took-the-subway-ever-again. The place was messy as hell. There was paper and even gum on the floor, draw on the walls and the people around him all looked gloomy - he wondered why everyone looked like this -. He definitely d*+  
idn't like it.

When the subway arrived, he quickly made his way - struggled to make his way - into the two automatic doors, afraid ofnot catching the subway, thanks to all the people going in and out of it all at once. He finally made it and let out a sigh of relief he quickly suppressed when henoticed that the subway was crowded like shops during Christmas time. He didn't like crowded place. He added this on his list and sighed, this time almost angrily.

Never again.

The trip to his stop went smoothly at first. People went in and out of the subway, he was pushed around a little bit butnothing bad. He could endure it - if he omitted that the place was crowded and that he could smell the armpit of the tall guy in front of him -. But he lost his balance when the subway started again, too lost in his thoughts, and he fell against someone who caught him by the arm. He was slightly dizzy as he tried to regain his balance, and he apologied without looking at the man. He heard a chuckle and looked up at the man as he froze.

Why was Kim Jongdae in a subway? And more than this, why was Kim Jongdae in Seoul?

Kim Jongdae was his best friend and his first love when he lived in the province of Gyeongi. He was his everything in high school, his life was all about Jongdae, JongdaeJongdae. But he left his city, his high school, his friends and his bestfriend because his father had find a job in the capital. It was hard for the both of them, but they couldn't avoid it. Back then, Baekhyun didn't gather the courage to ask Jongdae out. He couldn't tell him that he was in love with him.

Sometimes, in the first few months of his life in Seoul, he'd missed the warm of Jongdae's body against him when they sat next to each other in the couch, movie playing in the television. He had missed Jongdae's finger stroking slightly his hair or when they just hugged, Baekhyun's head on his bestfriend's shoulder. He'd missed how Jongdae always teased him about being short when he wasnot that much taller.

They finally lost contact. It had been inevitable but Baekhyun still thought about him from time to time - he was still his first love, and nobody can forget his forst love -. He remembered the good time with a melancholic smile, but neither tried to make a move and call each other. They had moved on, creating a whole new life with new friends and new loves.

It had been ten years already.

Baekhyun couldn't believe Jongdae was in front of him. He was still as handsome as he remembered him to be. He still had those high cheekbones he liked to pinch in high school and a cute nose. His jawline became sharper and his hair was dyied with a pretty brown, illuminating his face. Baekhyunnoticed with a mix of relief and satisfaction that Jongdae wasnot much taller than him, just like in high school.

"Oh my god, Kim Jongdae, is that you?" Was the only thing that left his mouth. He almost facepalmed at the dumbness of his statment. Of course it was Jongdae. He could clearly see his face. He had wanted to say something smarter like "Oh, hello Jongdae, I didn't know you lived in Seoul! How have you been?". But no, the only words that left his mouth was this. Thank you Captain Obvious.

Jongdae chuckled and Baekhyun blushed, waiting for the floor to help him a little bit by swallowing him in the deepness of the earth, only to never comeback, just in case he would have to face the other again. But no, the floor wasnot kind. The floor didn't opened. Baekhyun cursed in his breath and grinned at the brown-haired-boy to hide his embarassment.

"Indeed. How have you been Baekhyun?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun melted at the deepness of the taller's voice. He mentally shook his head. He had to stop being distracted.

"Well, I've been doing good." He answered and they both felt into an awkward silence. Good job Baekhyun, you are definitelynot the dumbest person on earth, he thought bitterly. He wanted to facepalm and punched himself so much his hand ached.

How to make a situation awkward in one lesson by Byun Baekhyun.

He wanted to speak again but then he heard a voice coming from the subway's speakers indicating that it was his stop. "Shit, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again jongdae!" He told the other quickly before making his way into the crowd.

Maybe he would take the subway again.

-

He actually did take the subway again. He had been overwhelmed by his encouter with Jongdae, and he really wanted to see him again -not only because he had been the dumbest person on earth, no no -. Meeting him had make old feelings flow back in his mind, and it was a good sensation. And the only way he had to find the brown-haired-boy was to take the subway again.

But Baekhyun being Baekhyun, it wasnot an easy thing. He thought, at first, that it would be easy, that he would just have to take the same subway at the same hour and entering by the same automatic doors. But no. Life had decided that Baekhyun needed to struggle a lot more before succeeding in his task. He didn't find his way the first few times, and couldn't remember which doors he entered to.

By the sixth time he took the subway, he was as gloomy as the people around him.

Each time he arrived to work, he was more and more depressed. Kyungsoo, his read-headed friend, took some mischievous pleasure to follow his "adventure into the deepness of the subway".

"So, did you find your mysterious boy today?" Kyungsoo asked, waving his red bang out of his eyes. He needed to fix his hairstyle, Baekhyun tought.

"He isnot mysterious and his name is Jongdae. I already told you like a million times before." He answered the younger, crossing his arms on his desk and letting his head fall onto it. "But to answer your question, no, I didn't find him yet."

Kyungsoo laughed loudly and Baekhyun glared at him. If looks could kill, Kyungsoo would be dead for the fifteenth time already. The older chuckled internally, thinking about how Jongdae would make fun of Kyungsoo's height. He had to find Jongdae - just to see the look on Kyungsoo's face when he would make fun of him -.

"Listen, Invisible, I have a big headache, I'mnot in the mood right now. Keep your jokes and laughs for yourself, would you?" The older said and almost chuckled when he saw Kyungsoo's eyes widening.

"Are you seriously comparing me to this animated movie 'Arthur and the Invisibles'?" Kyungsoo scowled and Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle, this time out loud. He liked teasing him so much.

"Yes, I am. Why? Does it disturb you?" The taller smirked, proud to annoy the other. Kyungsoo approached him slowly, tonot get too much attention, and headlocked Baekhyun. "You have to stop watching so much animated movie Byun Baekhyun."

"Nnngh." The blackhead boy tried to speak. The smaller loosen his lock on Baekhyun, smirking. The taller took a deep breath and glared at him. "And you have to stop bullying me." He said back.

"And so do you." Kyungsoo went back to his desk. Baekhyun sighed and went back to work too.

-

Baekhyun finally found Jongdae again, but it wasnot in the subway. He went to a nearby coffee to rest a little before coming back home. He was particularly tired this day, Kyungsoo had been an ass all day long, and he was beginning to be really depressed because he couldn't find Jongdae. Well, he couldn't find Jongdae until he collapsed against someone after triping on his own feet. He luckily didn't spill his coffee on the person he collapsed against.

"Seems like every time we meet, you fall for me." A deep and playful voice told him. The dark-haired-boy looked up and was met with a smirking Jongdae. He widenned his eyes, a little bit shocked. He finally found Jongdae. He didn't find him the way he thought he would find him - and it did upset him a little, after all, he took the subway again and again just to find him -, but he still found him.

"Shit" Baekhyun said, and Jongdae laughed. His laugh was so melodious, the older thought. Just like he remembered it to be. Baekhyun brushed the strand of hair that fell on his eyes when he collapsed against Jongdae and smiled shyly. "It's good to see you again." He said.

"Yeah, last time I couldn't ask you for your phone number, since you disappeared rather quickly." Jongdae answered with a gentle smile. the dark-haired boy smiled apologetically. The younger brushed a wild strand of hair out of his eyes and Baekhyun shivered. He mentally slapped himself. Donot think about kissing him, donotthink about kissing him, he told himself like a mantra. Maybe the younger was right, maybe he fell back for him a little bit each time he saw him.

"Ah, sorry for that." Baekhyun said, embarassed. He was mesmerized by Jongdae's smile. He felt warm, as if he was sipping a hot chocolate in a winter day, buried under a tons of blankets in front of his favorite animated movie.

"Looks like you don't take the subway often." The other laughed, a teasing glint in his eyes. Jongdae didn't change, he was still teasing, making fun of everything, but despite his teasing and mischievous behavior, he couldn'tnot fall for him. It was like a magnet. The more the younger teased, the more the older fell for him.

"Is it that obvious?" Baekhyun asked, still embarassed - he felt like he would never shake the embarassment off of him - . Jongdae laughed and stroked the older's hair.

"Well, someone who doesn't know you could have guess by the way you panicked when you arrived at your station. Someone who knows you, knows that you don't like being in a place under the ground. Just like subways." The younger smiled sweetly. Embarassed, Baekhyun looked everywhere but his former bestfriend, trying to hide the blush that wouldn't leave his cheeks. "Ah, I have to go. Mind giving me your phone number?" Jongdae asked.

"Give me your phone, I'll type it." The older answered. He typed out his number in the phone and gave it back to his owner. Baekhyun almost let out a sigh of relief. Meeting the younger was always hard for him, because he couldn't stop his old feeling to come back to life. His cheeks felt like fire, his stomach felt like a little girl put a big amount of glitter inside it before shaking him to make the glitter fly everywhere inside him. His legs and arms felt numb, and his head empty - Or rather full of Jongdae - .

They bid their goodbyes and parted way. Baekhyun was still shocked for a moment, but when he get his sense back, he realized he didn't ask Jongdae for his phone number. Facepalming in the middle of the coffee shop - attracting weird looks from the other costumers -, he cursed himself out loud. He checked his phone, just in case, and saw a message from an unkown number.

"You forgot to take my number, so I thought I may just send you a message, so you have it. Don't hesitate to send me some messages Beauty, because I won't hesitate. Jongdae."

He added Jongdae's number with a wide grin, thanking Santa Claus, Tinker Bell and the Smurfs for making the younger a smart man. He read the message again and again, his grin widening a little more each time. The brown-haired-boy used to call him Beauty, back when they were still living in Gyeongi. He liked it back then - and still did - when Jongdae called him like this. It made his heart flutter. He typed back an answer to Jongdae before puting his phone back in his pocket.

"Thank you for sending me a message. I won't either. We should take a coffee sometimes. Baekhyun."

-

After their encounter, they sent message to each other frequently. It began with one or two by day, then ten, then everytime they had the occasion during the day, and calling the night. They became glued - like Kyungsoo said - and they liked it. They did go take a coffee, and they did it quite often - when they were too lazy to go to one of their house -. At first, Baekhyun was still awkward with the other, but soon, with the help of a cheerful, teasing and mischievous Jongdae, he became more comfortable, until it felt like they never separate.

It had been seven months since they met again.

Still, it was a little bit odd for Baekhyun. Back when they were in high school, he was madly in love with his bestfriend. He couldn't told him at that time. But now, when they found each other, Baekhyun fell for him again. All his old feelings for his bestfriend flooded back within him, taking every places of his mind and settling there. He couldn't shake them off, neither could he forget for just a second. and he still couldn't confess.

Between the two, Jongdae had always been the strongest when it came to feelings. Baekhyun wasnot good at expriming them, but Jongdae didn't have any problem. And that scared him, preventing him to confess to his bestfriend. He couldn't help but tell himself "If he loved me like I love him, he would have already confess to me" so he just never confessed. But he couldn't stay like this. He had to do something or he might become crazy. Maybe he could try to seduce him?

Jongdae was supposed to arrive to his home in an hour, so Baekhyun get out of his thought and went to his room to take some clothes before taking a shower. If he had to seduce Jongdae, he should make so effort in the way he was dressed. He had to stay natural, yet sexy. He thought for a minute or two, checking his clothes. He finally opted for a skinny blue jeans with holes in it, revealing a bit of the skin of his mily thighs and a simple white shirt where he would unbutonned the first buttons. Simple, yet sexy, he thought.

He headed to his bathroom, and undressed himself before stepping on his shower. He began to shower, closing his eyes, enjoying the hotness of the water. He tried to think of ways to subtly seduce Kim Jongdae. Maybe he could initiate some skinship,not something too straightforward. He could just brush his fingers slightly on the other waist or thigh. Or he could try to seduce him by biting his lips, or licking it sensually. Or both. Or something else. He shook his head and went on with his shower, rubbing his body and hair with soap and rinced himself.

He was about to step out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at the time on his phone and gasped. It was the time where Jongdae was supposed to arrive. Did he take too long on finding good clothes? Or was he too lost in his thoughts in the shower? He shook his head. He didn't have the time to think about it, nor did he have it to dress properly. He put on his underwear and his jeans, barely drying his hair and rushed to the door, opening it to find Jongdae waiting patiently with a smile.

Jongdae entered and his smile faded. His eyes changed. He no longer had a teasing glint in his eyes. His eyes were now darker, looking at Baekhyun as if he was a prey. The changement was abrupt, shocking the older a little bit. Jongdae had never look at him like this. His eyes were either gentle or teasing but never dark. He could see Jongdae licking his lips slowly, checking openly Baekhyun. He saw the other's look stopping on his wet chest. He felt naked, even if he wore a pair of jeans.

"You should go put a shirt or something." The brown-haired-man said, his voice an octave lower than usual. Baekhyun shivered and frowned a little. Jongdae was acting weirdly. The younger was staring intently at him, following something with his dark eyes.

Baekhyun gulped loudly. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit weird." He asked the younger. He saw Jongdae's gaze still following something on his body and he shivered again. The younger seemed lost in his thoughts,not listening to a word coming from the older's lips. "Kim Jongdae, did you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I told you to put on a shirt." He said more sharply than what he intended to, startling his bestfriend. The frown on Baekhyun's face deepened and he triednot to let the other saw that he was seriously beginning to be afraid.

"And I asked you a question. I'll put on a shirt once you answer me." He said and Jongdae shut his eyes tighty. He swore under his breath, trying to control himself. He mentally counted to five, hopinh Baekhyun would have move to put on a shirt or just get out of his sight, but when he opened his eyes, the older didn't move an inch. He swore again and took his hair in his hands, pulling it a little.

He slowly approached Baekhyun, as if he'd sensed his fear. He looked into his eyes, trying to communicate his frustration, and his distress but the only thing he saw in his bestfriend's eyes was his confusion. He wanted to control himself, but the view of Baekhyun with his hair wet, droplet of water running on his naked chest. When he was so close that their bodies almost touched, he inhaled sharply. The scent of Baekhyun was intoxicating him, making him dizzy.

"Why didn't you put on a shirt?" He asked shakily. He touched Baekhyun's cheek with a trembling hand. "You're driving me crazy." He whispered, inhaling and exhaling loudly. He could feel his bestfriend's breath on his slightly parted lips. He fought with himself tonot kiss the older right away, but when Baekhyun leaned on his hand and licked his lips, he lost his control. He caught Baekhyun's bottom lips between his teeth, pulling it a little and pushed his lips on the other's.

Baekhyun was confused. He was more confused than the confusion itself. He didn't understand what gotten into Jongdae. But he couldn't think about it to much, because the sensation of his bestfriend's lips on his was heaven. He'd dreamt about it for what felt like forever. No matter what Jongdae was thinking, he was going to enjoy it.

He responded to his kiss as eagerly as the other was kissing him. He felt Jongdae's hand going to his waist and he was suddenly pushed against his bestfriend's body. There was no space between them, he could feel every part of the other's body. He took Jongdae's face between his hands and took the initiative to deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between the younger's slightly parted lips. Jongdae happily agreed and let Baekhyun's tongue enter his hot cavern, exploring each part of it.

Baekhyun thought he was in heaven. Jongdae rolled his hips against his and he moaned, startled by the sudden action. He gripped Jongdae's neck tightly and broke the kiss, panting from the kiss and the friction of their groin. Jongdae attacked his neck and he shivered. He'd always been sensitive here. Things didn't really start and yet he was already a moaning mess.

"Baekhyun." Jongdae moaned in his ear and he rolled his hips a little bit more harshly. "Do you know how fucking crazy you make me?" Baekhyun whined, totally turned on by the evenments. Jongdae made him step back against the wall, easing the friction of their groin.

"You shouldn't have opened the door with no shirt on." The younger panted and kissed him again. The kiss was sensuel. Baekhyun had never been kiss like this, with so much passion, sensuality. "You can't even know how much I tried to control me when I saw you." Jongdae added, breaking the kiss.

He gropped the older's ass, malaxing it gently, and Baekhyun let a loud moan escape his lips. Everything was too good, but Baekhyun wanted more, so much more. His body was on fire, every kiss made him hotter than before, every roll of the older's hips on his made him needier. He took the younger's shirt in his hands and removed him, caressing his chest with his fingertips all the way. Jongdae moaned quietly, biting his bestfriend's neck.

"But..." The brown-haired-man began again, kissing his way up the other's neck to his ear. "I just couldn't control myself anymore." He added and bite Baekhyun's earlobe while unzipping his jeans. He removed his jeans and threw it somewhere in the place, kissing his thighs on the way. He went back to the dark-haired-man and attacked his neck again, biting the soft flesh, pulling it with his teeth and sucking it.

"Do you know how much I want you?" He continued, his voice hoarse. His desire and lust for the other was clear in his voice, and it made the older shiver. They were both so horny, so desperate to touch the other, to feel their skin against theirs. Jongdae kissed his chin and bite it slightly. "Do you know how many fucking times I've wanted to taste your lips?" He added and closed his lips on the older's, preventing him to answer.

baekhyun liked kissing Jongdae. His lips were perfectly molded against his, moving in a slow yet sensual rythm, sending him shiver all along his spine. He tasted like Jongdae, like the first love he ever had and never get to confess to. He tasted like lust, dream and every butterfly that flew in his stomach each time he saw the handsome face of his bestfriend.

Jongdae pulled out his shirt and threw it on the floor and Baekhyun whined when Jongdae pushed his body against his again, the contrast of the cold air hitting his now bare chest and the warm that emanated from Jongdae's body making him quiver. Things were too slow for Baekhyun's liking. He wanted to feel Jongdae's hand on his body. He wanted to feel Jongdae's body under his hand. He wanted all of Jongdae, all of what he was willing to give him this night, no matter what would happen after.

Baekhyun removed his bestfriend's pants, and now they were both in their underwear, moaning, whining and rolling their hips in perfect synchronisation, with the right amount of pressure to be pleasurable yetnot enough to make them come. Jongdae took the initiative to lead them to the older's bedroom, and pushed him on the bed, following after removing his underwear. He kissed Baekhyun and attacked his chest, kissing every part of it, stopping only to abuse his nipples. He licked one and took it between his teeth, pulling it a little and letting it go. The brown-haired-boy moaned loudly and the younger smirked, pursuing his ministration on the nipple. He stroked it with his tongue, slowly then faster and Baekhyun squirmed under him. He let it go and went to the other, administring the same sweet torture - it would be a shame if the other nipple became jealous -.

After abusing the older's nipple, he kissed his way down, playing with the other's underwear. He smirked again and licked the skin just above his underwear, biting the soft skin. He then licked the cock still confined in the underwear. Baekhyun cried out and pull Jongdae's hair, making him wince and moan at the same time. Jongdae continued to lick his cock, feeling the hardness of it and he almost moaned, really turned on by all of this. He finally removed the last pieces of clothes from his bestfriend's body and his own cock twitched at the view.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, suddenly unsure of what to do. But when he saw the look on his bestfriend's face, a look a pure lust, pure pleasure and a hint of something else, everything vanished around him. Everything but Baekhyun. He took the shaft into his mouth and moaned around it. The cock in his mouth felt heavy on his tongue, yet it was so good. He slowly began to bob his head and was rewarded with the most beautiful moan he ever heard. It gave him confidence and he licked the head and sucked it. It tasted like precome but it wasnot that bad. He was taking his time to suck the cock between his lips, alternating between sucking and licking, enjoying the way Baekhyun arched his back while pulling his hair.

"Stop, Jongdae stop please or else I will come. " Baekhyun pleaded and Jongdae stopped what he was doing. He smirked at Baekhyun with his cock still in his mouth and he felt it twitched in his mouth. He kissed his way back to Baekhyun's face and kissed him on the lips, sighing from contentment.

"I want you Baekhyun." Jongdae said, and bite Baekhyun's lips, pulling it a little and then licked it. "Now the question is : do you want me too?" He asked hoarsely and Baekhyun moaned. The latter looked his bestfriend straight in the eyes. He tried to show him with his eyes how much he wanted him too, how much he neededhim. He nodded then and took the lube and condom in the nightstand. He handed it to Jongdae and smiled, trying to reassure his bestfriend - or was it himself ? - .

Jongdae smiled too, and poured some lube on his finger. He slowly brought them to Baekyun's entrance, rubbing it slightly in circle. Baekhyun whimpered and Jongdae kissed him. He then pushed his finger slowly in Baekhyun, easing the finger until it was fully inside. He still kissed the older, and began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of him. Baekhyun winced a little a the pain. It had been a long time since he last fucked with someone - He was secretly glad he made it after a long time with Jongdae -. When the younger felt that the brown-haired-boy could take another finger inside him, he pushed another one and thrust slowly, never increasing the pain. He tried his best to make Baekhyun relax by kissing him and stroking his cock with his free hand.

Baekhyun was beginning to feel good, really good. The pain almost disappeared and he was beginning to moan rather than wince from the pain. Jongdae added the third finger and Baekhyun bit his lips. He could feel a little bit of blood coming out of his lips but he didn't care. He kissed the older, tasting his blood. He still thrusted his finger inside of him, and when he felt that the older was ready, he pulled out his fingers and rolled the condom on his shaft and poured more lube on his cock.

"Ready?" He said teasingly. Baekhyun nodded and Jongdae lined his cock with the other's entrance. He pushed slowly in the hot walls, griting his teeth at the tightness suddenly surounding his cock. When he was fully inside, he let his bestfriend some time to adjust. In the meantime, he kissed every part of his face and neck, trying to make him relax. The heat and tightness around his dick was so good he had to stop himself from moving and moaning. Baekhyun moved a little and Jongdae inhaled sharply. It was too good - he wondered if he could survive from all the pleasure he was getting - . He began to thrust shallowly at first, knowing Baekhyun was still feeling pain. He kissed him and when he felt that the older was totally ready, he set his space.

His thrusts weren't fast. Instead, he thrusted slowly, sensually. He didn't want to hurt Baekhyun, nor did he want to think he just wanted to fuck him. Baekhyun had his lips slightly parted and his breath was uneven. Soft whimpers were escaping his mouth and Jongdae leaned in to swallow them, kissing Baekhyun with everything he had. The older shut his eyes tightly. The pleasure he was receiving was overwhelming. It didn't felt like he was fucking, with Jongdae's slow, gentle and sensual thrusts. He rather felt like he was making love.

Jongdae took his waist and sat down, taking Baekhyun with him without getting out of him. Baekhyun moaned loudly, the new position making Jongdae thrusting deeper inside him. He felt his wall clenched around the other's dick. He felt dizzy, the pleasure was to much to handle. Jongdae still thrusted inside him slowly, deeply. Baekhyun lifted his hips when Jongdae pulled out and slammed his hips back on his bestfriend's shaft when the latter thrusted back. They both moaned loudly and the older's face fell on the other's shoulder. The brown-haired-boy took Baekhyun's head between his hands and put Baekhyun's hair back, removing the hair sticking on his forehead because of the sweat. He kissed Baekhyun and the latter felt like his bestfriend was desperate.

"I love you Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae said, thrusting deeper and a little bit faster, but his hips still slammed onto his with a sensuality Baekhyun never suspected he had. "I fucking love you, I've fucking loved you since forever." He added and Baekhyun felt like crying. He dreamed of hearing those words and here he was, making love with his first - and only - love and hearing them. He wanted to answer that he loved him too, but Jongdae fastened his pace and the only sound that left Baekhyun's mouth was moaned and cries of pleasure.

Baekhyun hid his head on his bestfriend's neck, biting it when he felt that he was near. He could hear their flesh slapping together and the younger's moans, and it made him crazy. He felt his ball tightening and just at this moment, Jongdae took his cock in his hand and began to jerk him off. Baekhyun cried out. He could feel the dark-haired-boy's nails digging into his waist but he didn't care - knowing it would let proof of this night only brought him near the end even more - . When he couldn't hold on anymore, he came in Jongdae's hand with a cry of his name, his back arching and his head falling back. Jongdae increased his pace even more and came too, biting his bestfriend's neck.

They both felt back on the bed, Baekhyun under Jongdae. They were breathless, tired, and happy. Jongdae pulled out of Baekhyun, took of the condom and rolled it and then he took his shirt and cleaned them both before feeling too lazy. He then took Baekhyun in his arms and rolled in his back, taking Brown-haired-man with him. Baekhyun kissed his collarbone and put his head on his chest. They were slowly regaining their breath - and mind - .

"I was really thinking it." Jongdae said and Baekhyun looked at him, confused. Jongdae smiled gently and stroked the other's cheek slightly with his fingertips. "What I said. I really think it. I love you, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun smiled widely and kissed his lover.

"Do you want a scoop?" He asked and Jongdae frowned. The older laughed a little and approached the younger's ear. "I've always loved you too. I love you, Kim Jongdae." he whispered in his ear and he knew the other was smiling.

-

Baekhyun went to work the next day with Jongdae by his side. They were walking, their fingers intertwined. They both had a wide smile on their lips. They were happily talking and laughing, and when Baekhyun arrived at work, Kyungsoo saw them and went to meet them.

"you're both disgustingly disgusting. I'm Do Kyungsoo, by the way." He said, extending his hands for Jongdae to take it. Jongdae laughed and shaked it while Baekhyun scowled at his friend.

"Kim Jongdae." He answered with a smile. "Nice to meet you." He added. Kyungsoo hummed for only answer and looked at Baekhyun for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to Baekhyun. He then wiggles his eyebrows with a suggestive smile and Baekhyun let go of Jongdae's hand to slap Kyungsoo on the arm but the latter was faster than him and ran back toward his desk, shouting a "See you, Jongdae!" while laughing.

Baekhyun sighed and his - now - boyfriend took his chin between his fingers and kissed him. Baekhyun sighed, this time from pleasure and responded to the kiss. He could here a faint "gross!" coming from Kyungsoo and he gave him the finger. He heard his friend bursting of laughter but didn't pay attention anymore. All of it was on Jongdae, JongdaeJongdae, like it was before, and like it would always be.

"Hey, I never asked you why you where in Seoul." Baekhyun said and Jongdae smiled enigmatically. the dark-haired-man kissed him again.

"I wanted to find someone I really liked when I was in highschool. And guess what? I've found him."

Baekhyun was glad he took the subway seven months ago. Really glad.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Giorgia, I hope you like it ! I don't know if this is what you wanted, if it's not, I'm so sorry ! TT_TT Also, sorry again for being late.. Merry Christmas Dear ! ♥  
> \- Un-betaed, sorry /run/


End file.
